Like a Lollipop
by Rei Blackstone
Summary: Lelouch is doing some paperwork and enjoying an afternoon snack. Suzaku walks in and decides to have his own snack; Lelouch. Rated M for content. LEMON! Boys love! suzalulu Don't read if you don't like. Has been extended due to inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I only own the fanfic storyline.

I do not own the song _Like a Lollipop_ it belongs to lil' wayne and his publishing studio. I have borrowed the lyrics as a plot device in the story.

Also cake pops are real, you **CAN** make them, and I do not think they are licensed to any company, if they are sorry.

* * *

**Like a Lollipop**

Lelouch was sitting at the table in the student council room going over the stack of paperwork Milly had left him to do. He was not surprised that the pile was so high; due to his extracurricular activities lately he had slept through or just plain missed the student council meetings meaning all the extra paperwork was dumped on him. The one meter stack had slowly shrunk as he went through it over the past several hours. He had long tuned out the music playing over the radio he had turned on for some background interference, Sayako had also delivered sandwich and dessert to him only a half hour before but he had only eaten the sandwich and had not touched the dessert yet.

Sighing he leaned back in his chair stretching and groaning as his joints popped relieving the ache of sitting in one position for several hours. Blinking his weary eyes he took stock of what he had done. The stack had been finally reduced into organized stacks of complete, need to be signed, to be sent, to be filed, so on and so forth.

Finally, picking up the dessert plate he looked at the sticks with a glob of chocolate on the end with curiosity. Picking up one he twirled it curious, spying a note that had been under the plate he puts the plate and chocolate stick down to pick up the note and reads, _This is a new dessert that has been all the rage for the past month. It is called a cake pop; Nunnally made the batter, dipped them, and decorated them with my help. She and I hope you enjoy them. –Sayako_

Lelouch was surprised and looked again at the cake pop, it was chocolate dusted in cocoa powder and he could only guess what was on the inside. Licking out the outer chocolate shell he tasted the bitter cocoa mixed with the semi-sweet ganache shell. Lelouch had never really had a sweet tooth, much less could call himself a chocoholic but this one dessert could make him change for it permanently. Moaning at the sweet taste of ecstasy, his eyes rolled back as he took a small nibble for the edge of the cake pop his mouth filling with the cool sweet chocolate cake that mingled with the semi-sweet and bitter cocoa. Letting it settle on his tongue he enjoyed the flavors that mingled on his tongue trying to guess the different ingredients used in the dessert but instead finally understood the reason women went nuts over chocolate, it was as good as sex.

Finishing off the first cake pop with a pop and licked of his lips Lelouch felt his cheeks flush as he thought of Suzaku beneath him with chocolate poured all over him, drizzled along his abs and down his nether regions swirling around his… Lelouch blushed and screwed his eyes closed at the thought trying to control him from going into dangerous thoughts in the student council room. Although he had been sitting there for hours there was still a good chance of Milly to be around to walk in on him and he did not want anyone to see his otherwise compromising condition.

He hurriedly organized the stacks into one stack for him to carry to the office. As he stood he turned to see the one person he did not want to see at this time. Suzaku was standing in the doorway carrying a box wincing as he dragged his leg in with something attached. The thing attached was none other than Arthur.

"Arthur let go! Ouch!" Suzaku tried to gently kick the cat off his leg but it was not working and Lelouch quickly put down his stack of papers and rushed to help his friend. In his rush and With Suzaku thrown off balance they ended up sprawled with Suzaku on top of Lelouch staring at one another. The box overturned somewhere beyond them. Lelouch's heart thrummed racing at the close proximity, his lips parted as he tried to keep from panting at Suzaku and his indulgent scent of sweat and the musky shampoo he washed his hair with.

Suzaku stiffened above him leaning down and Lelouch hoped that Suzaku would kiss him at the same time cursing the ill timing. Closer Suzaku's mouth came closer to Lelouch's and Lelouch closed his eyes parting his lips to invite Suzaku's mouth to caress his own. He heard a sniff and then Suzaku spoke,

"Have you eaten chocolate cake recently?" Lelouch groaned at Suzaku and his dense attitude.

"Get off me," Lelouch ordered pushing at Suzaku, his mood vanishing like a puff of smoke. Sitting up Suzaku sat back allowing Lelouch to get up but winces when Arthur attacks his hand, a yowl coming out the soldier as the teeth pinched the sensitive nerves.

"You ok," Lelouch asked as he disengaged Arthur from Suzaku and rescued his friend from the cat, placing Arthur on his stand where he promptly curled up and went to sleep.

"Fine. Though he got me good," Suzaku said holding his other hand down on his injured hand. Lelouch laughed and picked up his papers turning to Suzaku.

"I am going to run these to Milly's office why don't you run your hand under some cold water and then I will come back and help you with that box." Lelouch promised his problems of five minutes ago completely forgotten.

On his way back he paused outside the door; his mind wandering back to Suzaku and what he had been thinking before the incident with Arthur. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room noticing that Suzaku had changed the radio station to a pop station and with the lighter music was bouncing through the room. The second thing he noticed was Suzaku stood next to his chair with a cake pop in his hand examining the object with fascination.

"Hey Lelouch, is this what you were eating before I came in?" Suzaku asked turning to the door and the embarrassed Lelouch.

"Yeah, Nunnally made them for me, they are called Cake Pops. Have one they are really good," Lelouch said as he bent to pick up the box of things noticing that it was filled with sundae toppings, sighing when he noticed none of the glass jars were broken. Standing he turned back to Suzaku who was licking the pop and he could not help watching as he licked and sucked at the chocolate shell surrounding the succulent chocolate inside.

He felt something jump inside him and he reddened. Placing the box on the table he came over, grabbed the last pop and bit into it. He tried to ignore Suzaku who was licked the cake pop before taking it into his mouth and swirling it about; his eyes closed as if in ecstasy. Lelouch ended up watching Suzaku and felt heat rush into his face when Suzaku let out a moan as he pulled the stick out of his mouth, slowly chewing the chocolate covered cake ball.

"Must you do that?" Lelouch asked instantly regretting his words.

"I have to do something to get you attention. You have been ignoring me the past few days," Suzaku said after swallowing. He licked his lips and put the stick on the plate.

"So I guess you approve of it?" Lelouch said gesturing to his half eaten cake pop. Suzaku took Lelouch's hand, the one with the cake pop and wrapped his lips around the cake pop.

"Hey," Lelouch said instantly annoyed.

"It's good but I would honestly rather have you," Suzaku laughed at Lelouch as his mouth dropped in shock. Still holding Lelouch's hand, Suzaku maneuvered Lelouch to the table making him sit on the top and kissed him.

"We can't, not here," Lelouch said the only protest he could muster.

"Milly was called to the headmaster's office about something and she said that she was going to take Shirley and Nina out to dinner tonight so it is only you and me here," Suzaku said becoming more aggressive licking Lelouch's lips asking for entrance. Lelouch opened his mouth tasting Suzaku with a hint of chocolate on his tongue. Lelouch clutched at Suzaku's jacket as their tongues tangoed and Suzaku's other hand wandered to his ass squeezing the little bit he could reach.

_I said he's so sweet_

_Make her wanna lick the rapper_

_So I let her lick the rapper_

Lelouch jumped at the change of music recognizing the song and his thoughts turning sour. He hated the song because it was so profane and it was still played over the radio. Looking at Suzaku he was surprised at Suzaku's smile and he worried when Suzaku began to lick his lips.

_Shawty said l-l-lick like a lollipop_

_She said l-l-lick like a lollipop_

_Shawty said l-l-like a lollipop_

_She said like a lollipop_

"You know, that cake pop was good but I would rather have this pop," Suzaku said kissing Lelouch once more as he unbuttoned Lelouch's pants, unzipped them and fished out Lelouch's cock. He knelt and took one tantalizing lick of Lelouch's cock up the underside swirling the tip. Gazing up Suzaku caught Lelouch's eyes just as he sucked on the head, his tongue swirling over the slit tasting pre-cum. Then slowly very slowly Suzaku took the entire length into his mouth his teeth brushed the sensitive skin that would have made Lelouch jump if Suzaku had not been holding him down. Closing his eyes in ecstasy, he realized that he could get used to the song.

_And that's when she said I'm lick like a lollipop_

_(Oh yeah I like that)_

_She said l-l-lick like a lollipop_

_*oh yeah I like that)_

_She said lick like a lollipop_

_(Oh yeah I like that)_

_Shawty said like a lollipop_

Suzaku pulled away quickly humming bobbing his head a few times on the head before deep throating again always holding Lelouch down and listening to Lelouch begin panting. At the chorus Suzaku always stopped sucking and just licked Lelouch as if his dick was his own personal lollipop. It was good, tasted like Lelouch but he wanted a little more. Pulling away he kissed Lelouch lightly on the lips his friend and lover dazed and confused by him stopping. Suzaku pulled Lelouch's pants and underwear to his ankles and then rummaging in the box. With a triumphant yes he pulled out a dark bottle of something. Later Lelouch would realize it was Hershey's syrup but for now it was a dark brown liquid that Suzaku coated his dick. Once again he licked Lelouch this time humming at the taste of a chocolaty Lelouch.

_Get up, like you make it up, don't stop_

_Drop it shawty, drop it like it's hot_

_Drop, dr-dr-drop it like it's hot_

_Do it shawty, don't stop_

Lelouch trembled, his breath coming in short bursts with every lick. Suzaku used his hand as he sucked the tip scraping his teeth lightly around the slit. His hand moved easily up and down the shaft with the chocolate syrup. Lelouch pushed his hips up into Suzaku's face.

_Shawty wanna l-l-lick like a lollipop_

_Shawty said I'm l-l-like a lollipop_

_She said I'm l-l-like a lollipop_

_So I let her lick the rapper, like a lollipop_

Suzaku pulled a chair for him to sit; he pulled Lelouch toward him so the table was a support but Suzaku could reach every part of Lelouch. Taking the chocolate cock in his mouth again he took his slicked fingers and probed Lelouch. Lelouch jumped at the slippery touch and relaxed as Suzaku's finger entered him sliding. Moaning Lelouch ran his fingers through Suzaku's hair crying out when Suzaku hit his nub that little place of pleasure.

_I said mmm I like that_

_Said mmm yeah I like that_

_I said mmmm yeah I like that_

_Mmm hmm_

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried out choking on the words as Suzaku entered another finger and then a third sucking hard Lelouch could feel the knot growing larger and larger about to break. "Oh god, Suzaku, coming, I'm coming," Lelouch warned and Suzaku sucked harder thrusting his fingers in hitting the little pleasure center with every mark when Lelouch came hard.

_Shawty wanna l-l-lick me kike a lollipop_

_She said I'm like a lollipop_

_Saying he's so sweet_

_Make her wanna lick the rapper_

_What'd she do?_

_So I let her lick the rapper_

Suzaku drank up all that was Lelouch holding his lover up kissing the tip of his cock lovingly after he sucked it dry.

"That… that… that was the best blowjob ever," Lelouch said trying to put his emotions in words and knowing he was failing but did not care. Suzaku pulled his fingers from Lelouch and laying his friend out on the table, he dropped his pants poured more chocolate syrup in his hand coating his own cock before putting Lelouch's legs on his shoulders.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said as he slid in Lelouch's breath catching in his throat. Moaning at the feeling of Lelouch wrapped around him he laid there for a moment then began to move pulling back slowly his hand rubbing Lelouch's thighs coming agonizingly close to his cock before turning away and up rubbing his stomach and then his nipples rubbing them in circles. He moved carefully and agonizingly slow making Lelouch whimper his voice lightly calling out for more. Suzaku pulled back and paused, the tip of his cock barely in Lelouch and Lelouch called out for more, thrusting hard Suzaku began a quicker shallower pace his hand coming down and holding Lelouch in his hand. Stroking Lelouch he bore on snapping his hips rubbing that one spot with every thrust. Lelouch felt the knot of pleasure coiling tighter and tighter until suddenly Suzaku slowed his quick power thrusts and thrust deeply making Lelouch groan in agony. He drew out so only the tip of his cock was in and dropped Lelouch's left leg, pulled him to the edge and turned Lelouch to his side Suzaku pounded into Lelouch again the angle sending a different pleasure through him. Lelouch's brain evaporated with each thrust touched his pleasure center rubbing it with each hard thrust.

"God, Lelouch, you are so fucking tight," Suzaku moaned as he snapped his hips. Lelouch brought up his hand and bit down on his knuckles to keep himself from screaming in pleasure.

"Su... Suzaku, my god," Lelouch groaned reaching for his own painfully erect shaft to work it.

Suzaku stopped Lelouch from coming by stopping abruptly and holding down his hands. Panting Suzaku just stood over Lelouch with his cock still buried his ass, pressing against Lelouch's sweet spot.

"God, you are so beautiful," Suzaku said gazing down at the black haired beauty whose chest rose up and down in heavy panting glaring back with frustration.

"Knock it off, just finish me off already," Lelouch groaned his flexing his hands against Suzaku's grasp.

"Then beg me to ride you to the end of time," Suzaku said laughing softly as he slowly pulled backwards, Lelouch could not do anything but whimper.

Fighting against the hold Lelouch gulped, "please, just finish me off," Lelouch begged. Suzaku pulled out some more and Lelouch could feel the emptiness and panted. Turning his face into the table he mumbled something that Suzaku did not understand.

"What?" Suzaku asked pulling out a little more just the tip at the entrance, twitching causing Lelouch to jump as the feeling of Suzaku's cock just barely was inside him.

"Fucking, fuck me to the end of time, just like your own fucking stallion," Lelouch cried a little louder than what he should have. It was not what Suzaku had told him to say, but it was close enough for him.

Pulling out Suzaku turned Lelouch completely over pushing him face down into the table his ass in the air. Pinning his hands on his back, Suzaku dove back in hard. Snapping his hips with precision, Lelouch was moaning and grunting with each stroke. Fresh sweat broke out on their skin and finally Suzaku took his other had and reached around and stroked Lelouch in time with his thrusts.

Lelouch felt the knot recoil, it hurt and the pleasure/pain was sending him into a realm he had rarely experienced. The only thing he could think was, "fuck, fuck, fuck," before screaming out loud when Suzaku squeezed the base of his shaft hard and pulled harder. He felt a last hard thrust and searing heat explode within him, and he came so hard he thought the world would end.

Suzaku came within Lelouch with a final hard thrust and Lelouch's own orgasm caused his muscles to contract around Suzaku's cock milking him. Groaning, Suzaku released Lelouch's arms and thrust slowly before laying atop of Lelouch panting heavily.

Lelouch finally got his breath under control and groaned and he shifted and still felt Suzaku within him, his body slowly crushing him.

"Suzaku, that was amazing, just stop squishing me, please," Lelouch groaned and Suzaku nodded and stood pulling out and Lelouch hissed as cool air invaded his thighs where Suzaku's cum was dribbling down his legs.

"Hmm, you look like a chocolate cream pop, maybe I should finish eating you," Suzaku said caressing Lelouch's ass. He dropped to his knees ready to try this new treat when Lelouch muttered, "fuck." This would be an interesting new treat that he was not sure he would ever want to be repeated.

* * *

Well, this is my first completed Lelouch/Suzaku fanfic. I hope everyone likes it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I only own the fanfic storyline.

* * *

Suzaku pulled out and the cool air touched him within as Suzaku's missing cock left him open. He felt the dribble of chocolate and cum trickle down his legs, as gross as it felt Lelouch was riding too much of a sexual high to care.

"Hmm, you look like a chocolate cream pop, maybe I should finish eating you," Suzaku said caressing Lelouch's ass. He dropped to his knees ready to ry this new treat, when Lelouch muttered, "fuck." He sworld his tongue at Lelouch's hole and skillfully dipped it in sucking up a little of the chocolate cream. Not a fan of cum, but the chocolate mixed in made it sweet and Suzaku could learn to enjoy eating Lelouch up after rounds.

Lelouch could not help moaning as Suzaku continued to lick him. He shivered and gasped as the warm wet appendage wormed its way up. Stretching back across the table, blinking through the euphoric haze he spotted a purse sitting on side table. From his overworked brain he recognized it as Milly's. With that knowledge permeating his brain the cogs went into overdrive and the result was horrifying.

"Oh my god," Lelouch whispered lifting himself off the table.

Suzaku stopped mid lick and looked up confused as to why Lelouch was ruining the mood.

"What's wrong, we were doing great," he asked confused.

"What time did Milly's meeting with the headmaster end?" Lelouch asked turning so he sat on the table looking down at Suzaku, slightly freaked.

"Why ask that at this time. We were having a moment," Suzaku pouted that Lelouch was being thick.

"What time?" Lelouch asked desperately.

"About ten minutes ago," he said after checking the time on the clock as he reached for Lelouch and attempt to rekindle the mood they just had.

"Shit," Lelouch cursed jumping off the table almost knocking Suzaku over. Suzaku not understanding the problem just grabbed Lelouch and began to lick his balls. Lelouch shivered and bit his hand to stifle a moan.

"Suzaku we have to stop, Milly could walk in to get her purse any minute," Lelouch mumbled through a moan.

Suzaku stopped in shock, looked over the table, saw the purse, and cursed.

"Well, Lelouch is right about me walking in to get my purse," Milly's voice came from the doorway.

"Shit," Lelouch and Suzaku said as they saw Milly standing there like a cat that had gotten into the cream.

"So that's what the two of you have been running off to do together. Though I must say a bad use of school supplies," she said pointing towards the overturned box of ice cream toppings.

Lelouch scrambled to pull up his pants but tripped falling on top of Suzaku. Milly just cackled as she watched the two boys try to scramble and pull up their pants. She whistled as she got a good look at both of their packages.

"So I would have never guessed that you Lelouch would have a eight incher, and Suzaku I would have thought you to be longer. Well, you are pretty thick, so eight and a half is not bad," Milly said nonchalantly.

"Ok, what do you want?" Lelouch said finally standing buckling his belt. Then reached down and pulled Suzaku up.

"Oh, I can think of some things," Milly said smirking.

* * *

Ok, I am going to try something new. I was not planning on continuing this but a certain comment made me go, "that would be hilarious, and hot," so I am going to leave it up to you reviewers. So do you want A. Milly to do nothing (this is boring). B. demand a threesome (not crazy to me but ok) c. she watches as Suzaku and Lelouch perform (this could be really hot) and d. best suggestion from a reviewer. (I might even add in things from comments) So here we go, the next chapter depends on you the reviewers.

Check out the poll. I will post results in two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I only own the fanfic storyline.**

* * *

"Why did you have to do me in the student council room?" Lelouch blamed Suzaku who was adjusting the lace cuffs of his costume. Lelouch had to admit that the Japanese man looked dashing in the Romeo costume, like a Venetian Prince. Lelouch had no qualms about the costume Milly had stuffed Suzaku in; he had qualms about his own.

"But you have to admit you enjoyed it," Suzaku said finally satisfied everything was where it was supposed to be.

"I am not going to confirm nor deny; but the fact of the matter is I am the one stuck in a dress," Lelouch emphasized by gesturing down at the low cut baby pink gown that Milly had insisted he wear when he portrayed Juliet in the play. The blonde wig was long and curled about his arms and he felt weird about it.

"Lelouch, you do know you look amazing?" Suzaku said and Lelouch could see that Suzaku had a bulge in his tight costume that left little to the imagination. Lelouch blushed and Milly came charging in with Shirley who was as red faced as Lelouch thought he was.

"So, are Romeo and Juliet ready for their parts?" Milly asked adjusting the beanie on her head.

"Madame President, is this necessary?" Lelouch whined pulling attention to himself as Suzaku turned and got himself under control.

"That's Madame Director to you. And yes, it is, (unless you want me to spill your relationship with Suzaku to Shirley,)" Milly said under her breath in Lelouch's ear as Shirley made sure everything was in order.

"Yeah, Lelu, you can't have a classic Romeo and Juliet without all the parts played by men. WE girls will help out backstage but otherwise you will lead the floor," Shirley said clueless to the blackmail that forced the two boys to do Milly's bidding.

"And remember do not ruining your costumes, we want to keep them for Other Productions," Milly said with emphasis and Lelouch winced. This was only part one of the black mail. Milly had promised she was going to get a full show from Lelouch and Suzaku and both boys were not keen on everything that she was going to have them do.

Kallen came in wearing a headset and a clip board looking for someone, spotting Milly she spoke up and declared, "ten minutes till cue. The house is packed and they are all looking forward to seeing the show. I am worried that we might even have a riot if we are not careful," Kallen said and left talking into the headset.

"Well, that means I need to go introduce the play, get ready you two. Tonight is going to be magical," Milly said walking off.

"Don't worry you guys, I will be there helping you with the costume changes and everything. Just have fun," Shirley said and ushered the two boys to the stage. The other cast members were there, most from the drama club. Rivalz was dressed as Juliet's nurse and was silently crying because Shirley had stuffed him into the dress that made him look fat according to Milly.

Kallen came by again following Milly making sure she had her script down and ready to go for the audience, she touched her headset and called out, "Five minutes, places please. Madame Director the ushers say that there is not a free seat in the house and are ready to close the doors. Want to start early?" Kallen asked checking off something from her clipboard.

"No, we will start on time, tell the ushers that they can close the doors in three," Milly said going to the curtain and peeking out at the audience and nodded seeing that it was in fact packed.

She waited a few moments and then the house lights dimmed a few times and the audience clapped as she strode across the stage to introduce the production.

Lelouch and Suzaku fidgeted while she spoke, when she finally walked off she whispered Break a leg to them and the production was off. Although they had not wanted to perform Suzaku and Lelouch put in their best effort to pull of the production. At the end, when Juliet stabbed herself the audience was so much in awe it took them several minutes to begin their applause. When the curtain rose and the cast bowed the audience went wild. Once the final curtain fell, Milly and the stage crews were all over them hugging and congratulating the guys on their performance.

"That was excellent, two more performances and we will declare this production a wrap," Milly announced and the guys groaned. Granted the next performance was not till the next evening but still it was a chore for the cast of men to forget that they had two more days of torture, with the exception of two drag queens in the choir. They had failed to make the auditions for Juliet and so the spot had gone to Lelouch through Milly's intervention and blackmail.

Lelouch and Suzaku took their time heading back to the dressing rooms. They wanted to avoid everyone and the rest of the cast and crew quickly changed and went out to greet the audience and talk with family and head out. There were only one or two of the stage crew making sure props went back to where they were supposed to go and they ignored the two boys.

"Geez, that was disturbing," Lelouch said as he tried to reach the zipper of his dress but failed miserably.

"I know right?" Suzaku said having just hung up his coat and was halfway unbuttoning the shirt when he went and unzipped the dress. He had meant to help but seeing Lelouch bare shoulder made the green eyed brunette wan to lean down and nibble on the raven haired boy's neck. Lelouch's breath hitched when moist warm lips bit, nibbled, and sucked on his neck and he instantly hardened.

"Lock the door," Lelouch whispered, managing to remember what happened the last time.

"Yeah, I will get that is just a sec," Suzaku said as he wanted to mark Lelouch. Taking Lelouch by the shoulder he pushed the material down Lelouch's shoulders allowing the dress to pool at his feet. Lelouch leaned back and ground into Suzaku feeling the other boy's erection through underwear and pants.

"Lock the door, quickly. Milly might come back," Lelouch warned but it came too late and the door burst open and Milly caught the two boys in their sensual act.

"I knew it," she accused laughing closing the door behind her.

"I told you to lock the door," Lelouch whispered as he reached for a robe to cover up real quick, as he stood wearing a set of fake breasts, tight underwear that could not hide the growing erection, a garter belt that held up a pair of thick white tights.

"Hold it, part two of our deal is going to occur now," Milly said as she pulled a chair in front of the door and sat down blocking the only exit from the room barring the two foot square barred window high up on the wall.

"Now?" Suzaku asked suddenly having performance issues.

"Well, you both seem ready to go. So, yes, now," she said leaning back to watch.

Lelouch sighed and knew that it would be a long night if they did not do this soon. Better to get this done and over with. Lelouch turned and kissed Suzaku who protested but soon lost as Lelouch pressed himself against the other boy.

Suzaku held Lelouch's head and broke the kiss gazing into the violet eyes of his lover. Lelouch gazed back and whispered, "It's just the two of us. Like we were on the rooftop, locked outside during that light shower last month; no one around but you and me," he said and Suzaku's eyes glazed over with passion as the brunette remember and whispered Lelouch's name and he went back to what he had been doing.

"Suzaku, turn Lelouch around," Suzaku obeyed and the two boys stood facing Milly and Lelouch shivered as the sucking intensified and Suzaku's hand wandered across Lelouch's body and dipped into the underwear to grasp the sensitive shaft hidden within.

Lelouch leaned back and grasped Suzaku's ass and pulled the other boy closer as Lelouch ground his ass into the hardness that was Suzaku.

Milly licked her lips as she watched Lelouch begin to moan and Suzaku lowered the underwear restraining Lelouch allowing him to flop out in his semi hard state. Suzaku moved to Lelouch's shoulder sucking on the bone and began to slowly play with Lelouch's length allowing the silky skin move through his hands. Lelouch moaned Suzaku's name, knocked Suzaku's hand out of the way and began to work his shaft. Suzaku took the opportunity to finish unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off tossing it to the side and unbuttoned his pants before Lelouch turned and kissed the brunette and then pushed him to his knees.

Milly made a noise and they remembered they had an audience and turned so she could see them. Suzaku kissed Lelouch's thighs, ignoring the throbbing member bobbing before him. Lelouch rested his hand on Suzaku's head brushing back the brunette's locks. Suzaku nibbled at the junction to Lelouch's leg his cheek nuzzling Lelouch's cock. Lelouch watched a little annoyed that Suzaku was teasing him but then realized it was for the show as he pulled back looked up seductively and slowly began to take Lelouch in his mouth.

It was pure hot agony as Suzaku's mouth encompassed Lelouch. So much that Lelouch tightened his hold a moment and thrust his hips forward hitting the back of Suzaku's throat making him gag. Lelouch pulled back and held off from thrusting forward. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist caressing Lelouch's buttocks and he pulled Lelouch forward until he had all he could handle. Sucking hard Suzaku slowly drew back causing Lelouch to moan.

Slowly Suzaku pistoned his mouth on Lelouch's cock, when Lelouch began to shake Suzaku stopped and leaned back taking his hands and rubbed Lelouch's cock. Looking up into Lelouch's glazed eyes he raised an eyebrow and Lelouch nodded. Standing Suzaku kissed Lelouch and turned to rummage through the makeup boxes for something to use as lube. He was hoping for some oil or make up remover but smiled when he found a tube of K.Y. Jelly. He did not know why there was some in the box but was glad for it.

Turning back to Lelouch who was pulling himself with jerky movements, Suzaku went back to his knees and squirt some lube on his hands. Milly made a noise, Suzaku glared at her then ignored her as he returned to Lelouch.

He rubbed his lubed fingers at Lelouch's entrance looking up with a pleading gaze, Lelouch reciprocated and Suzaku took Lelouch in his mouth once more sucking harder than before and proved one digit into Lelouch's tight space.

Lelouch cried out a "Fuck," which made Suzaku laugh, the vibrations as Suzaku sucked caused Lelouch to lean over Suzaku panting. Suzaku entered a second finger and reached deep inside and twisted making Lelouch jerk up, "Damn," he cursed, a look of pure euphoria on his face. Suzaku let go of Lelouch's cock from his mouth with a pop, looked up into Lelouch's face. Lelouch look ready, with one last finger Lelouch was trembling. Suzaku nipped Lelouch's cock before sucking once more sending Lelouch over the edge. "I'm cumming, Suzaku I'm cumming," Suzaku hit that spot once more and Lelouch came hard in Suzaku's mouth.

Swallowing most of it, Suzaku stood and kissed Lelouch. Lelouch moaned and rubbed his hands through Suzaku's hair. Lelouch pushed Suzaku back into a chair, Suzaku grabbed the lube he had left on the floor and began to lube his cock licking his lips.

Lelouch turned to Milly and asked, "Enjoying this," and she nodded, he noticed that her hand had snuck beneath her skirt and she had a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm ready Lelouch," Suzaku said grasping Lelouch's hips and pulled him back impaling him on his shaft. Lelouch groaned as he was stretched unbelievably far. Usually Suzaku was gentler but this time it was a little rougher but he knew why.

"Come on Milly, want some of this action?" Suzaku asked a little breathless as he helped Lelouch move on his cock. Milly nodded and came across the room dropping to her knees before Lelouch, her eyes mesmerized by the bouncy cock before her. The bouncing slowed until it sat quivering, waiting for her to take it. She licked it experimentally, then remembering how Suzaku had done it earlier wrapped her mouth around Lelouch, Lelouch moaned as the feeling of Suzaku pressing against his sweet spot and Milly wrapping her hot lips around him almost sent him over the edge again; but it was not enough. Milly slowed as she almost gagged and pulled back, and then took it again. She felt Lelouch moving and he got his feet braced on the edge of the chair. Before Milly knew it Lelouch was surging up into her mouth making her gag and she reeled back confused. Suzaku laughed as Lelouch bounced on his lap, but tired quickly and no closer to where he wanted to be.

"Come on Milly, let's bring Lelouch over the edge," Suzaku invited and Milly sat back up and delicately began to Suck Lelouch as he bounced with Suzaku's aid.

Suzaku loved the feel of Lelouch as Lelouch clenched him tighter and tighter. His ass contracting around him and Lelouch was feeling especially good because Milly was on her knees sucking Lelouch. Lelouch's hands were on Suzaku's lap and suddenly Lelouch dug his nails into his skin, the pain mixed with the pleasure sent Suzaku over the tightly controlled edge and Suzaku exploded into Lelouch. Lelouch felt the barrage within him and he too came all over Milly.

Milly sat there confused as semen was all over her and she was really hot. Both boys looked like they were done and she was not even sure if she would get anything out of them anyway. Lelouch was totally gay and she still was not sure about Suzaku but guessed he would do Lelouch over her.

"Hmm, good job Suzaku," Lelouch said turning his head and kissing Suzaku on the lips.

"Your commendable performance is what sold it though," Suzaku said kissing back.

"What?" Milly asked confused as the lovey dovey vibe had taken over and neither seemed to be annoyed with the fact that she was in the room.

"Oh, this," Lelouch said getting up and walking to a bag and pulling out a mini TV. Hitting some buttons he turned it over to Milly who saw herself sucking on a cock and then being covered in cum.

"You're blackmailing me?" she said amazed.

"Tit for tat," Suzaku said pulling Lelouch back into his lap and nibbled on his partner's throat.

"You blackmail us, we blackmail you," Lelouch said his cheeks heated and Suzaku sucked on his neck.

"You really did not care if I saw you?" Milly said realizing her presence had no effect on them.

"We just care about our relationship getting out, not whether people see us," Suzaku said.

"I've been played. As expected of our vice-prez," Milly said. She got up and stole a clean shirt, changed and left. In those five minutes the two boys ignored her and continued to kiss and fondle each other.

"Suzaku, this time I want to do you," Lelouch said biting Suzaku on the earlobe.

"Well there is still some lube left and I have missed you doing me," Suzaku said laughing.

"There should be no one left, want to move location to the balcony?" Lelouch asked with a glint in his eye.

"A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet," Suzaku answered and grabbed the lube as Lelouch led him out of the room.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed that. I might continue on with the story, but I also want to work on the other fanfics. I like reviews because they spark moments of oh what if that happened and generally spur on the story and the wonderfulness that is Suzaku and Lelouch. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Code Geass label or the characters. this story line is the only thing I own.**

* * *

Lelouch and Suzaku snuck through the empty theatre in the semi dark. Coming down the stairs to the theatre floor Suzaku "accidentally" tripped on the last step and crushed Lelouch into the wall. Lelouch groaned as he pinched some things but gasped when a hot tongue licked behind his ear and the pain disappeared and desire replaced it. He felt his cock bounce against the wall as it strained to rise.

"I thought we were going to play?" Lelouch asked when it seemed that Suzaku was not going to let go of him. Suzaku bit Lelouch's ear holding onto Lelouch's hips as his straining cock rubbed Lelouch's ass. Lelouch was turned on and wanted to get to the balcony so that he could fuck Suzaku but was shocked at what Suzaku did next.

Gasping as Suzaku quickly entered his well-used and cum slick hole with such ease that Lelouch felt no discomfort and the press against his prostate had him moaning loudly. Sucking hard on Lelouch's ear and thrusting up with a practiced motion, Suzaku in one swift moment hooked his arms under Lelouch's thighs and pinned the other boy face first to the wall fucking him into it.

Lelouch was at Suzaku's mercy as he was fucked hard in the stairwell. He was gasping hard clutching at the smooth cool surface when Suzaku finally came in him but Lelouch was far from being satisfied himself. Suzaku let go of his legs and lightly let Lelouch touch the floor and waited until the other boy had his balance before pulling out, a string of cum trailed from Lelouch's ass to Suzaku's cock.

"That's it?" Lelouch asked incredulous, "What happened to you wanting me to do you?"

Lelouch turned glaring at Suzaku who smirked back. He leaned forward and kissed Lelouch, his eyes filled with passion that calmed Lelouch's silent rage.

"You are so delicious I could not help myself, plus I think I want to try going for that record tonight," Suzaku whispered in a husky tone that sent shivers up Lelouch's spine.

"What cumming five times in an hour?" Lelouch asked surprised and then sighed before flashing violet eyes into green ones that had a hint of mischief. "You have thirty minutes left to fulfill that quota," Lelouch said pinching Suzaku's nipples and Suzaku laughed picking up Lelouch and carrying him across the stage that had been left at the death scene.

Suzaku sat on the cold stone bench that served as the death bed for Juliet and yelped when his balls touched the icy coldness. Lelouch laughed as he used Suzaku's distraction to wheedle out of the other boy's arms and force him to lie flat on the bench. Lelouch jumped on top of him facing Suzaku's semi-soft dick Lelouch began to lovingly lick and nibble on it. This left Lelouch's dick hanging over Suzaku's face and Suzaku played with Lelouch nibbling on the head tasting the pre-cum.

Lelouch was not one to want to beat records and since he had come twice already knew that he could only do it once more but it would take a great deal to bring him to that edge. Suzaku on the other hand was excitable and could go for hours long past any other man's stamina, though Lelouch had not had much experience with other but some dropped hints from Suzaku made Lelouch realized from where Suzaku had become so experienced.

It was not long before Lelouch had Suzaku's cock hard and pulsing. Suzaku had been doing his part in making sure Lelouch felt good to but Lelouch was in control at this point and was not going to allow Suzaku to side track him. When Suzaku had stopped sucking on Lelouch and begun panting did Lelouch with well lubed fingers, as the lube had managed to make it with them to the stage, spread Suzaku's legs and awkwardly thrust hard with his two longest digits into Suzaku's ass.

Suzaku bucked at the intrusion but Lelouch could feel the soldier losing control and twisting his fingers barely reached that nub within Suzaku that had him holding onto Lelouch's hips like a lifeline and bucking his hips into Lelouch's face.

"Oh god, there, right there," Suzaku called as Lelouch twisted once more surprised he was not gagging on Suzaku's dick and was rewarded when Suzaku cried out as he came; a little drier than normal but still intense. Lelouch continued to finger the other boy as he came down from his orgasm and once his breathing had returned to normal Lelouch had the dazed Suzaku sit up and stand before bending over the bench with his legs spread facing the empty audience.

"Now imagine all the people out there, watching," Lelouch whispered as he worked himself with one hand and his other stroking Suzaku's ass. Suzaku shivered as his imagination filled the audience and he got excited from the idea of the people watching.

"They applaud as you moan when I do this," Lelouch whispered seductively in Suzaku's ear, his warm breath making him twitch in expectation. Lelouch grasped Suzaku's hips and leaned forward the tip of his cock pressing against Suzaku's seldom used hole. Suzaku leaned forward on his hands as he felt the probing tip before leaning back and the head of Lelouch's cock popped in and Suzaku arched his back.

Lelouch slowly leaned forward but let Suzaku who was unconsciously rocking suck him in. It was agonizing as he was slowly sucked in but the walls of Suzaku's ass squeezed him tightly. Suzaku was moaning and whimpering when he had felt like he had taken all of Lelouch. Holding Suzaku firmly Lelouch pulled back his hips and then using his full body weight thrust into Suzaku his balls slapping Suzaku's ass hard enough that the sound vibrated across the theater accompanying Suzaku's lewd moans.

"Come on Suzaku, I don't think the audiences in the back can here you?" Lelouch teased breathlessly, running his hands lightly down Suzaku's back.

"Ngnn," Suzaku moaned louder.

"What was that?" Lelouch asked slowly down.

"Harder, faster," Suzaku shouted out. Lelouch thrust himself harder into Suzaku bearing all his weight on the other boy snapping his hips as fast as he could. The heat between them growing hotter and Suzaku's moans became shouts as Lelouch's quick thrusts hit his prostate hard.

Readjusting his hand so he stayed balanced, Suzaku took the opportunity to work himself. Palming his hard flesh he jerked off in time to Lelouch's thrusts.

"Ahhh, Lelouch I am so fucking close," Suzaku let it be known as he felt his knees become unsteady and Lelouch aimed more for harder, more penetrating thrusts than pace knowing that would bring Suzaku to his knees. A few more hard thrusts massaging Suzaku's prostate with rubbing heat coupled with his hand squeezing himself hard, Suzaku came gasping and shuddering. The convulsions knocked him off his feet, dragging Lelouch with him over the bench.

The tightening of Suzaku's heated well squeezed another orgasm from Lelouch who thought he was about to have a heart attack from the way his heart fluttered rapidly in his chest. The way Suzaku squeezed him was nothing short of ecstasy as he came hard in Suzaku who groaned at the load being shot into him making him feel bloated.

They half knelt, half lay there on the stage trying to gather their wits.

"I don't think you are going to make that goal of yours tonight," Lelouch said finally able to make human speech instead of rutting noises.

"Well, we can at least say we completed the goal of most interesting places," Suzaku panted back after a moment.

"True, this was the most interesting place we have done it," Lelouch said looking across the empty theatre imagining the crowd that had been out there earlier.

"Oh Romeo, my Romeo," Lelouch quoted quietly.

"And there she stands like the sun," Suzaku quoted back hugging Lelouch to him. "Hey, promise me that you will not disappear again. I do not want to have to chase you down," he said placing a kiss on Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch did not answer feeling awkward. He was Zero; of course he would have to disappear again. The question was if Suzaku could come with him and from what he knew of the man, Suzaku would not approve of his methods, even if they did work.

* * *

I know a short chapter, but this is probably it. It was fun but I really do not think I can continue on with this. I want to continue on with my other story a New Battle which chapter two... if you haven't read yet... you will enjoy. Go Lelu/Suza


End file.
